tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayase Shiragane
Ayase Shiragane is a Tsaesci Princess from a time long past, who is also the ancestor of every living member of the Fontaine family currently alive, as the "second generation" ancestor of all Fontaines. There is no known Fontaine who is not her descendant. Biography Ayase Shiragane was born as the only child of the 4th Tsaesci Dynasty's last king. Her early life is shrouded in mystery, although it appears as though she was well educated in the fine arts and sciences, as was common among royalty then. Ayase was also known to have learned many magical techniques from her tutors and parents. The Tsaesci 4th Dynasty later fell to a bloody coup by the originators of the 5th Dynasty, and Ayase was sent to Tamriel to tide over the crisis back home. Ayase brought with her several uniquely Tsaesci items to Tamriel, such as the Akaviri Cherry Trees that are planted by the Fontaine family and various recipes of her homeland, which only the Fontaines are able to replicate. Ayase was known to have met Elric Fontaine when she arrived at Tamriel, and it is known that they married not long after, which led to the birth of their children. They have only one known living child, the First Patriarch Amaris Fontaine. Ayase is known to have helped Elric and Amaris develop the Fontaine Formless Sword with Tsaesci input, that increased the overall usability and practicality of the swordplay stances. She is also credited as the true inventor of the Fontaine Sword Channeling. Personality and Appearance Personality Not much is known of Ayase's personality, given that she did not leave behind any personal thoughts in any of the writings that she left behind for the Fontaine Records, choosing to observe only the external world and record her observations. Amaris Fontaine was also noted to not have mentioned his parents much in any of the written records he left behind. However, Ayase is noted to have a sharp mind that could take in knowledge at a great rate, and she was obviously intelligent from the number of techniques that she created or learned, which was subsequently passed down to the rest of the Fontaines. She also managed to learn Tamrielic and write in Tamrielic within a short timespan, which is a further testament to her mental capabilities. Ayase was also known to have been a melancholic individual, given the Amaris was the only child of hers to survive to adulthood. It is known that she had more than one child with Elric Fontaine, but their early deaths mean they did not contribute to the modern Fontaine line in any capacity. Appearance Ayase was described to have had black hair and eyes. No known records of her exact appearance exists, other than a singular painting of her by Elric Fontaine. She is depicted to be very beautiful by the artist, having fair skin, a well proportioned face and a slim figure, although it cannot be said that Elric did not paint an idealization. Despite the above, it can be inferred that Ayase must have been a beautiful woman at least, given that all Fontaines have inherited her Akaviri beauty through the ages and the features have not faded from their visage. Powers and Abilities Ayase was of course a talented swordswoman, given that she was the one who improved the Fontaine Formless Sword with much of her experience regarding the use of bladed weapons. It is known that she is equal in sword wielding skill to the greatest of all Fontaine swordsmen or perhaps even surpasses them. As Fontaine Sword Channeling and much of the modern Fontaine Formless Sword is based on her teachings and improvements, Ayase's skill level is reflected by the skill level of modern Fontaines. Ayase was a Tsaesci Royal and thus she was a user of the mysterious Tsaesci Technique known as Spirit Pressure. It is known she was able to destroy organs without creating surface wounds on the body by a mere touch. She could also fire destructive needles of magic that pierced most forms of non magical defense or repel enemies by thought alone. The Fontaines learn such for body strengthening and to help control their powers, but are unable to use the same techniques. Equipment As a Tsaesci Royal, Ayase brought with her a Tsaesci made sword, which served as the prototype upon which all later Fontaine Swords were patterned after. This is not the katana like blades wielded by the rank and file Tsaesci, but rather a straight, two edged blade wielded only by royals. Her sword is still in perfect condition and kept on the Fontaine grounds, having never deteriorated due to its magical properties. Ayase was known to have preferred her own Tsaesci way of dress over Tamrielic clothing, as recorded by herself and her only living child Amaris. This form of dressing was never inherited and the Fontaines adopted standard Tamrielic dressing after her. Trivia *Ayase Shiragane's history is very similar to the history of the Tsaesci in Echoes of the Orient. However, there is no link between them. This is because ACA's Tsaesci and Echoes of the Orient's Tsaesci share a similar prototype that predates both of them and inspired both of them *Ayase has no link to the Shiragane clan in Echoes of the Orient, but her origin is inspired by the same source, as a princess of a previous dynasty. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:ACA Fontaine Family Category:Tsaesci Category:Spirit Pressure User Category:Nobility